


A simple wish

by candy_belle



Series: Playthings of the Gods [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe - gods rule the ice, angry goddess, protective jonathan toews, slight moderate threat level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/pseuds/candy_belle
Summary: In a world where the old gods control the ice and the lives of their chosen teams, Aphrodite is less than pleased at how her beloved Blackhawks fared in the playoff. And so, she takes it upon herself to remind her captain just what it means to upset the Goddess of Love.





	A simple wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel0410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: Written as a present for Darkangel0410 to cheer her up after the Hawks exit. Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

“Jonathan.”

The soft, seductive call echoed in Jonny’s head. For a moment he couldn’t work out what was going on, but then, as a soft hand touched the side of his face, his eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring up into one of the beautiful faces he had ever seen, Struggling up onto his elbows, he blinked a few times then rubbing his eyes, he asked hesitantly, “Goddess?”

“Hello Jonathan,” replied Aphrodite stepping back from the bed and allowing her captain to sit up properly. 

Jonny blinked again, trying to focus his gaze. Everything seemed hazy, everything except the goddess. She was perfectly clear. Ethereal. Beautiful. Deadly. He had been captain of the Hawks, and her chosen champion, long enough to know how deadly she could be. He wasn’t fooled by the soft, seemingly gentle smile gracing her lips, nor was he taken in by the benevolent tone of her voice. He licked his lips nervously glancing to side. Kaner was still fast asleep beside him, the receding curls a mess over his forehead, his mouth hanging open slightly as he snored.

“He can’t hear us,” assured Aphrodite, moving away from the bed and heading towards the window.

For a moment Jonny watched her, hypnotised by the way her gown flowed around her body, the folds seemingly designed to enhance very aspect of her form. She smiled coyly over her shoulder, the knowing powerful eyes running over Jonny’s form before she turned back to the window and asked in a bored, disinterested tone, “Have you grown bored of me, Jonathan?”

“Goddess?” queried Jonny, quickly standing up. “No. Never. You are my goddess; my mistress. I live to serve you. My hockey…”

“I don’t believe you,” interrupted Aphrodite, slowly turning to regard him with cooling eyes, “You lost. You embarrassed me. I don’t believe you love me anymore.”

“No!” exclaimed Jonny take a few involuntary steps towards he, “Goddess no. You are everything, I dedicate everything I do to you. I…”

“You lost to the Predators. To Pan’s team.” yelled Aphrodite, her anger suddenly radiating off her like a sunburst, “I have had to endure than jumped-up little flute-player lauding it over me.” she balled her fists in anger, snarling viciously, ”You. Failed. Me.”

Jonny fell to his knees, replying fervently, ”Goddess, please. It wasn’t for want of trying. I know I failed, the team failed, we, I don’t know what went wrong.” 

He screwed his eyes shut, his own anger and humiliation at being swept out of the first round burning his throat and staling his voice. He froze as a soft hand slipped under his chin. He didn’t resist as Aphrodite slowly forced his head, the goddess ordering, ”Look at me.”

Hesitantly he opened his eyes and stared up at her.

She glared down at him, her face ablaze with beautiful anger. Tightening her grip around his face, her delicate fingers digging into his flesh, she murmured menacingly, “Maybe you no longer care about the gifts I have given you. May I should take some of them back. Maybe the team has become too soft, too complacent…” her voice drifted into silence. But the room was far from silent. He could hear soft groans from the bed, filling the suffocating silence. Fighting to turn his head, he heard Kaner’s moans getting loud and more distressed but the goddess refused to let him look, refused to let go of his face. The discomfort of her grip was morphing into real pain and finally, when she did let go of him, he spun around and saw Kaner curled up on the bed, body shaking as he endured Aphrodite’s anger.

“Goddess please!” begged Jonny, turning back to look at her, “Please, I’ll do whatever you wish, don’t hurt him. It wasn’t his fault.”

Kaner started to writhe on the bed, his groans getting louder as his face contorted in pain. Jonny could see silent tears leaking from Kaner’s closed eyes and it broke his heart.

“Please, take it out on me, but not him,” implored Jonny, his voice shaking as he watched her torment his lover. “Please. He’s suffered enough, everything he’s been through. Please, stop this, please!!” he threw himself at her feet, laying prostate on the floor before her. Her most loyal and devoted servant.

For a moment Aphrodite regarded him coldly, then, like the dawning sun, her anger dissipated and a genuine smile radiated across her face. Reaching down, she benevolently stroked his hair and soothed, “So loyal; so devoted. Come onto your knees, previous boy.”

Jonny slowly raised himself up onto his knees but kept his head bent, showing all due deference to the unstable goddess.

Aphrodite stroked his hair some more, a soft melodic hum escaping her lips as she contemplated what to do next. She gave a sad sigh and explained, ”The team will have to change, Jonathan. Things have to change. I refuse to be mocked by Pan next year.” She paused then slipping her hand under his chin again she lifted his head. Searching his face for a moment she continued, “You will have to lose people. Players you love, brothers in arms even. I won’t be able to save them for you. You have to be more, Jonny, you have to be so much more than you are.” She gave him a gentle smile and bending down she pressed a kiss to his forehead, ordering, ”Do not fail me again, Jonathan. I want that cup and I want it NOW.”

Jonny woke up with a start. He was shaking, his whole body covered in a cold damp sweat.

He was vaguely aware of a voice calling to him, and it took several moments for him to realise it was Kaner. Glancing over he saw him propped up to his elbow, gazing at him , worry etched over the normally happy face, “You ok?” asked Kaner sitting up properly. Grabbing a glass of water off the side cabinet he handed it to Jonny, watching him closely. 

“Yeah,” stammered Jonny, trying to shake off the lingering efforts of dealing with the volatile goddess. He took a sip of the lukewarm water, adding, “I’m fine. It, it was just…just a dream.”

Kaner regarded him a moment. They has been together too long for him to be taken in by the shaky denial. “Was it her?” he asked softly as he took the glass back from Jonny and replaced it on the cabinet.

Jonny nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment in time.

Kaner swore under his breath, then laying down he tugged Jonny down with him. As they settled back down, he let his hands skim over Jonny’s shoulder, trying to soothe his obviously shaken partner. Brushing a quick kiss into the dark hair, he promised sleepily, ”We’ll do it, Jonny. We’ll make her proud again.”

Jonny didn’t reply, he simply tightened his grip around Kaner and closed his eyes. Aphrodite’s’ veiled threat still ringing in his ears and he made a promise to himself – he would do whatever it took to get the cup and protect Kaner. No matter what the personal cost to himself.


End file.
